


Drabbles

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: Assorted prompt-based drabbles about the P4. Violet-centric, some implied relationships.





	1. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Different drabbles I wrote and posted on my blog (nohrianxscum). I take requests!

Gregory Violet was bawling his eyes out. 

What started as dainty sobbing soon turned into full-on messy crying on Herman’s shoulder and although he _did_  allow his friends to comfort him, he still wouldn’t let go of the empty bottle he clutched to his chest like a baby. 

“Come on, Violet, you can tell us what’s wrong,” Edgar cooed while Lawrence was awkwardly patting the artist’s hand.   


“I…” Gregory hiccuped and wiped his tears, leaving a dark smudge on his pale face. Make-up and emotions mix poorly. “I… I’m so sorry… but why are you all so…”  


A strangled whine escaped his lips and he buried his face in Herman’s shirt. 

“So handsome?” Edgar suggested.   


“So loyal?” Herman asked, half-jokingly.  


“… so smart?” Lawrence mumbled just to add something to the conversation.  


Gregory lifted his tear-streaked face from the fabric of his friend’s shirt and for a long moment just stared at the former prefects in silence until he finally whispered: “Why are you all so unbelievably stupid?”


	2. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence fics are the stuff.

_Many - too many - people died in the Weston incident, but not all of them were buried_ , realised Violet as he watched Greenhill during their S4 practice. The expulsion threw his friend into the deepest deepness of deeper depth of despair, but even that was preferrable to the state of hysterical enthusiasm Herman, Lawrence and Edgar shared. 

_When did they stop wishing for forgiveness and decided to forget instead?_

Herman noticed his grim expression and smiled - tired, sweaty, but so happy that it would break Violet’s heart. They were doomed to fall again; this time Gregory doubted they would survive.


	3. Ghost

Herman didn’t know when did watching Violet become his second nature, but he wouldn’t be able to stop, even if he wanted to. At first, he hardly understood what drew his eyes to the artist again and again, until the image of him, bent over his sketchbook, burnt its imprint underneath Herman’s eyelids. 

He knows now. The ancient part of his mind - older than any living person, older than the walls of the Sphere Music Hall - knows that if he averted his gaze, if only for a moment, Violet will disappear under the touch of the first light of the day. How come he never noticed before they came here?   
His skin is too pale, his hands too cold, his divine, haunted eyes far in the land of ghosts and so Herman keeps watching. 

One day it might be just enough to save them both.


End file.
